Naruto: A Kitsunetsuki's Fairytale
by Lavender Phantom Flame
Summary: Once upon a time there were two boys, a Blonde who loved everything and a Raven who cared for nothing... pseudo-crossover, OCs, mild SasuNaruSasu eventually


**Naruto: A Kitsunetsuki's Fairytale**

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time there was a Girl._

_This Girl was never sad – but, she was also never happy. She was never angry, or calm, or excited, or loving. She never felt anything at all. For when she was little she lost all that was dear to her, and fearing more pain chose to kill her emotions so she could never be hurt again. Even though she had no emotions, a Boy still fell in love with the Girl. And because the Boy never tried to force the Girl to feel, the Girl tolerated the Boy and allowed him to love her even though they both knew she would not love him back._

_Because the Girl could not feel, she was often hired by cruel people to do jobs for them. She burned houses, beat up innocents, and stole things. And because she did not feel, there was no guilt even though she did horrible acts. The Boy who loved her did not know what the Girl did; but he suspected, and was worried for her. He tried to trust her when she denied doing those terrible things, but as days became weeks became months became years his trust became harder and harder to give. But he still gave it, because he loved her._

_Then one day the Girl with no feelings was called by a Man to steal from a Kami. And because she had no feelings and could not feel uneasy about robbing a sacred place, she agreed. But the Kami saw all that she did, and sent a servant to punish her. That servant was a Tenko, a thousand-year-old kitsune with nine long tails and snow white fur, and the Tenko possessed the Girl._

_And the Girl became a kitsunetsuki – one who is possessed by a kitsune. _

_The Tenko used his powers to prevent the Girl from giving the item she stole to the Man. But the Man was not really a man; he was a Bakemono-Kitsune, an evil tenko sorcerer who desired that item to make himself more powerful. Filled with rage, the Bakemono-Kitsune hunted down the Boy and took him away so that he could force the Girl to trade the item for the Boy. The Tenko decided that the Girl should fight the Bakemono-Kitsune as punishment for stealing, and the Girl agreed because she wanted the Tenko to leave._

_But as she fought against the Bakemono-Kitsune and his minions, a strange thing happened. The Girl thought about the Boy, about how much he cared for her and how he was a part of her life. And when she thought about not having him beside her anymore…_

_She felt sad._

_Soon, the Girl grew angry at the Bakemono-Kitsune for daring to take her friend. She felt calm when the Tenko aided her in battle, and excited when she was victorious. She felt happy when she saved the Boy, and when she looked at him with his eyes filled with trust her heart swelled with love._

_The Kami saw this change in the Girl's heart and was pleased. So when they came to return the item that the Girl had stolen, the Kami gave the Girl a choice: she could return to her life as an ordinary human, or she could remain a kitsunetsuki and serve the Kami by fighting other evil kitsune. The Girl thought about all that she had been through, and about all the people she had saved using as a kitsunetsuki, and about the Tenko who had become like a brother to her. And she chose to remain a kitsunetsuki, which pleased the Kami greatly._

_And so the first chapter of their fairy tale ended: the Girl and the Boy and the Tenko lived their lives happily together, and traveled to the places that needed them and protected the people that needed protecting. And they had lived this way for some years when their story collided with another:_

_Once upon a time there were two boys, a Blonde who loved everything and a Raven who cared for nothing..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Ah, the end result of me wanting to play around with the characters I created for a video game concept meeting my borderline obsessive Naruto fangirlishness and my love of SasuNaruSasu.

THAT'S RIGHT. MILD YAOI WILL BE APPEARING IN THIS STORY. YOU WERE WARNED. It won't be showing up for a good long while, but it **will** be there. Don't like it? Don't read it. If you ended up here on accident you can make your escape right now (don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were here ^_^)

Just so you know, the "fairytale" being told here in the prologue is a VERY CONDENSED AND SIMPLIFIED version of my game's storyline. You'll be meeting the game's three main characters in a chapter or two, but the focus is primarially on Sasuke and Naruto.

Expect Sasukecentric plot, I have a tendency to write it even when I don't want it.


End file.
